


C'est une phase

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: M/M, dorks being adorable dorks, just some mindless fluff, modern!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Jean-Marie est tombé sur une chose qui va rappeler à Virgil bien des souvenirs...
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara / Jean-Marie Duchesnes / Jean Picarel
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	C'est une phase

C'était un de ces après-midis qui s'étirent pendant des heures, où on dirait que la journée ne va jamais finir, que le soleil va se prélasser dans le ciel jusqu'au lendemain. Des journées d'été où la chaleur écrasante vous empêche de faire quoi que ce soit, où on s'englue dans une paresse sans fin.

L'atmosphère dans le petit appartement était surchauffée, la faute au soleil tapant sur les grandes baies vitrées. Comme tous les étés, Virgil se disait que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée, cet appartement, qu'il devrait peut-être déménager, trouver un endroit différent, mieux orienté, sacrifier la magnifique vue qu'il avait sur le fleuve pour quelque chose de plus tolérable. Mais l'idée ne dura que quelques secondes avant d'être chassée par la chaleur. Tout son être se focalisait dans la morsure du soleil sur sa peau, de la sueur qui roulait lentement. S'il s'était levé, il était sûr que l'empreinte de son corps resterait dessinée sur le plancher, une ombre restée collée au sol. Le ventilateur à ses pieds se contentait de brasser l'air sans parvenir à le rafraîchir. Virgil aurait dû bouger, faire n'importe quoi, tenter de résister à la torpeur, à cette impression de lourdeur. Mais il y avait Picarel. L'égyptologue dormait, ou peut-être comme lui errait-il à la limite du sommeil, la tête posée sur le ventre de Virgil comme sur un coussin. Ses cheveux étaient collés par la sueur, et chatouillaient la peau de l'aventurier d'une manière presque insupportable. Et pourtant, il ne faisait pas un geste pour l'écarter.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention, et il tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction d'où venait le bruit, trop engourdi pour lever la tête. Jean-Marie vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il ne semblait pas aussi affecté par la chaleur que les deux autres ; tout au plus avait-il remonté ses cheveux, et ses joues s'ornaient de deux taches rouges. De là où il se trouvait, Virgil avait une vue sans pareille sur ses jambes dévoilées par un short coupé très court. Au moins un avantage de ce temps. 

Il se rendit compte que Jean-Marie tenait à la main un rectangle blan. Il se tordit le cou pour voir, ne distingua que quelques taches de couleur. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as là, kitten ? demanda-t-il.

Jean-Marie fronça le nez, s'apprêta à le renvoyer dans les cordes, puis eut l'air de décider qu'il y avait plus intéressant pour l'instant. Il brandit une photo sous le nez de Virgil. L'aventurier pensa vaguement que Jean-Marie s'était arrogé le droit de fouiller dans ses affaires, mais la pensée à peine formulée fut écrasée par le sentiment de mortification qu'il ressentit en voyant ce qu'elle représentait.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise photo, au demeurant. Bien cadrée, bien construite, l'éclairage juste ce qu'il fallait, même l'exposition.... Mais le sujet... Le sujet portait une chemise à carreaux, un jean troué aux genoux, un t-shirt orné d'un dessin tout en angles, et des bottes à lacets qui devaient peser cinq kilos chacune. Pire encore, le sujet en question avait une coiffure asymétrique, rasée d'un côté, de longues mèches tombant sur l'autre moitié de son visage, les pointes teintes en rouge agressif. Virgil était sûr que toutes les photos de cette époque avaient disparu, et si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elles étaient bien cachées, au fin fond de ses caisses. Mais il fallait croire que les péchés poursuivaient toujours ceux qui les accomplissaient.

Jean-Marie lui reprit la photo des mains, la regarda une seconde avant que Picarel ne lui prenne des mains. 

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais été grunge, remarqua l'égyptologue.

Virgil se fit la promesse de lui faire avaler son ton moqueur. 

\- C'était juste une phase, grogna-t-il.

\- Une phase.

Picarel et Jean-Marie échangèrent un regard, et se mirent à ricaner. Virgil poussa légèrement l'égyptologue, avant d'abandonner. Il faisait trop chaud pour se bagarrer.

\- Je suis sûr que vous aussi, vous en avez eu.

\- Même pas, répondit immédiatement Picarel. J'ai toujours été un nerd.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Jean-Marie.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. Et je suis aussi sûr qu'avec les bons arguments, Malo me dira tout ce que je veux savoir.

Le teint de Jean-Marie vira au rose vif. Il s'assit du côté de Virgil resté libre, et laissa sa tête tomber sur le ventre de l'aventurier, lui arrachant un grognement étouffé. Virgil pensa un instant à le pousser, ou faire quelque chose d'autre, mais il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour bouger. Encore plus d'ailleurs avec la chaleur dégagée par Jean-Marie, mais ce n'était pas aussi dérangeant que possible. Il pouvait même jouer avec ses cheveux, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire. Mais tout de même, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Malo. Juste à charge de revanche. 


End file.
